


the champion's ballad

by DrugsRUs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: Medoh circled Rito Village.It hadn't done much to the settlement for a century.That was about to change.
Kudos: 3





	the champion's ballad

_ Wind’s ally soars the land of cloud _

Rito village sat atop a mountain spire. Medoh now circled it, corrupted by Ganon’s malice. Link approached it.

_ Medoh’s Champion, swift and proud. _

As Medoh let out a piercing cry, all of Rito village hid in their homes. Link ran faster.

_ The hero’s power shall grow. _

As Medoh’s cannons blasted the village to flames, they wondered the same question.  _ Where was the hero?  _ The hero was currently racing towards Rito Village.

_ Seek trials the monuments show. _

Medoh’s beak was glowing with blue energy. Soon the village would be destroyed. Link reached out with a hand. There wasn’t much time left. He drew his bow and nocked an ancient arrow. Perhaps he could destroy the cannons.

_ One, shoot the flame dragon’s horn _

One cannon exploded.

_ Two, race down a peak’s adorn. _

Another explosion.

_ Three, shoot targets to win. _

Another blue arrow. Medoh’s laser was almost charged. He reached for the final arrow…

_ Champion, the trials begin! _

Rito Village was razed to the ground.

  
  
  



End file.
